Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
'Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters' Enetron is a newly discovered energy source. Thirteen years ago in the New Common Era, the computer controlling it was infected by a virus that caused it to create Messiah, an evil energy who wants to take over mankind and create a machine world. Messiah was thought to be sent into subspace. Messiah's actions established the formation of the Energy Management Center's Special Ops Unit. Three children who were caught in the crossfire have a connection to Buddyroids and they form the Go-Busters. In the year 2012 NC, the present day, Messiah's underlings, known as Vaglass, want to gather enough Enetron to bring their master back. However, training for this day, the Go-Busters and their Buddy Roids are deployed to combat Vaglass's Metaroids and Megazords to protect the city's Enetron from them. Power Rangers Beast Morphers 'Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Logo' 'Morphers:' 'All:' 'Go-Busters Rangers' 'Powered Custume Mode Rangers' 'Buddy Roids' 'Evil Go-Busters Rangers' 'Go-Busters Rangers' Prbm-rg-red.jpg|Hiromu Sakurada Prbm-rg-blue.jpg|Ryuji Iwasaki Prbm-rg-yellow.jpg|Yoko Usami Prbm-rg-gold.jpg|Masato Jin Prbm-rg-silver.jpg|Beet J. Stag Prbm-rg-silver_robo.jpg|Beet J. Stag 2 Prbm-rg-evil-red.jpg|Enter 2 Dark Buster Prbm-rg-evil.jpg|Enter 'Powered Custume Mode Rangers' Prbm-rg-red-beast-x mode.jpg|Hiromu Sakurada Prbm-rg-blue-beast-x mode.jpg|Ryuji Iwasaki Prbm-rg-yellow-beast-x mode.jpg|Yoko Usami 'Buddy Roids' Prbm-rg-red-beast_bots.jpg|Cheeda Nick Prbm-rg-blue-beast_bots.jpg|Gorisaki Banana Prbm-rg-yellow-beast_bots.jpg|Usada Lettuce Prbm-rg-silver-beast_bots.jpg|Beet J. Stag 2 'Go-Busters Form' 'Go-Busters Powered Form Mode' 'Buddy Roid Form' 'Go-Busters Rangers' 'Go-Busters Powered Rangers Mode' 'Buddy Roid Rangers' 'Go-Busters Rangers Names Photos' Hiromu Sakurada.jpg|Hiromu Sakurada Ryuji Iwasaki.jpg|Ryuji Iwasaki Yoko Usami.jpg|Yoko Usami Masato Jin.jpg|Masato Jin Beet J. Stag.jpg|Beet J. Stag Beet J. Stag 2 Cheeda Nick.jpg|Cheeda Nick Gorisaki Banana.jpg|Gorisaki Banana Usada Lettuce.jpg|Usada Lettuce Enter.jpg|Enter Enter2.jpg|Enter 2 Dark Buster 'Allies' * Friends 'Villains' * Messiah * Messiah - form * Enter * Escape 'Weapons' * Lio Attaché * DriBlade * chigan Buster Special Buster Mode * Sougan Blade * Ichigan Buster 'Gear' * C108 Enetron Tanker * E.M.C.-05 * Cheeda Nick - motorcycle mode * GB Custom Visor * Morphin Blaster * Morphin Brace 'Mecha' * Go-Buster King * Go-Buster Lioh * Tategami LiOh * Go-Buster Ace Stag Custom * Great Go-Buster * Buster Hercules * Go-Buster Beet * Go-Buster Oh * Go-Buster Ace 'Buster Machines' * Lion Buster - Animel Mode * Lion Buster - Machine Mode * Lion Buster * Stag Beetle Buster - Animel Mode * Stag Beetle Buster - Machine Mode * Stag Beetle Buster * Beetle Buster - Animel Mode * Beetle Buster - Machine Mode * Beetle Buster * Rabbit Buster - Animel Mode * Rabbit Buster - Machine Mode * Rabbit Buster * Gorilla Buster - Animel Mode * Gorilla Buster - Machine Mode * Gorilla Buster * Cheetah Buster - Animel Mode * Cheetah Buster - Machine Mode * Cheetah Buster 'Episodes' #'Mission 1: Tokumei Sentai, Assemble!' #*'An urban city runs on a special energy resources, known as the "Enetron," but Vaglass, an existence that threatens the life of humanity by stealing the energy. Ryuji Iwasaki aka Blue Buster and Yoko Usami aka Yellow Buster were on a mission to watch out for any suspicious activities. They spotted a suspicious man in a building trying to absorb "Enetron". Both Ryuji and Yoko jumps into action and transform into, "Go-Busters!"' #'Mission 2: A Promise Made 13 Years Ago' #*'Using the GT-02 and the RH-03 to carry out the debris remains of the Shovelzord for analysis to counter the Vaglass, Ryuji tries to calm Yoko down about Hiromu getting special treatment while he reports to Kuroki and remembers him as his father's assistant. Suddenly, the Enetron Monitoring System alerts them as the Go-Busters head to an Enetron gas station in the Kazami District. While Hiromu fills Nick's Enetron tank, Ryuji follows the trail to the back of a nearby building where Enter is. However, with Hiromu freezing at the sight of a chicken and Yoko running low on calories to burn, Ryuji is forced to deal with Enter on his own as Blue Buster while Usada explains to Miho the Go-Busters' Weakpoints. Luckily, finding a candy in her skirt pocket, and Nick carrying Hiromu away from the chicken, Yoko arrives before Enter falls back.' #'Mission 3: GT-02 Animal, Deployed!' #*'The Go-Busters infiltrate a hospital where Vaglass has taken hostages in their attempt to acquire Enetron.' #'Mission 4: Special Ops and Determination' #*'Chief Kuroki plans to increase the military potential of the Buster Machines while Enter creates a new Metaloid right in front of the Go-Busters, something that they realize is out of character for him.' #'Mission 5: Dangerous Feverish Runaway!' #*'Ryuji and Yoko escort an Enetron tank across the city when TireRoid is sent after it. However, something happens to Ryuji when he overheats, making him turn against his own team.' #'Mission 6: Combine! Go-BusterOh' #*'Hiromu has difficulties in forming Go-Buster Oh for the first time with Ryuji and Yoko, and Enter sends the SprayRoid in a plan to bring the damaged MegaZord Gamma (formerly CutterZord) back online to destroy the Go-Busters from the inside out.' #'Mission 7: Bad Maintenance on Ace?!' #*'A rookie mechanic takes over maintenance of the Go-Buster Ace, making Hiromu feel unsure if he is ready. The Denshaloid attacks, and there is a problem when preparing Ace to combat the new Vaglass Megazord...' #'Mission 8: Protect the Machine Blueprints!' #*'Ryuji is reunited with his old high school classmate Kazuya who has become one of the Go-Busters' engineers, while Enter tries to infiltrate the Go-Busters' base of operations to steal a new Buster Machine's blueprints.' #'Mission 9: Usada Rescue Strategy!' #*'After Yoko and Usada get in a fight, Usada gets kidnapped by amateur thugs who request 2000 tons of Enetron. Needing Enetron to power a new breed of MegaZord, Enter gets involved, hoping to take the Enetron and finish off the Go-Busters.' #'Mission 10: A Reason to Fight' #*'Hiromu's older sister Rika confronts him on his joining the Go-Busters.' #'Mission 11: The Targeted Weakpoint' #*'Gorisaki develops an alarm to alert Ryuji when he is nearing the target body temperature for his Weakpoint to activate, and Enter uses this to his advantage.' #'Mission 12: You Like Going Undercover?' #*'With the threat of a MegaZord, the Go-Busters must work undercover taking care of the Hong Kong actress Angie Sue and they discover that she and Yoko look very much alike.' #'Mission 13: A Surprise Holiday' #*'Taking a day off from their missions, the Go-Busters and their Buddyroids head to a local amusement park and zoo. However, they discover Enter wandering about and planning, and to make matters worse, Commander Kuroki suddenly left the base without warning.' #'Mission 14: Ça va? Rescue Operation' #*'Hiromu and Ryuji must figure out a way to save Yoko from Tubaloid 2 after her Weakpoint activated at the wrong time.' #'Mission 15: The Gold Warrior and the Silver Buddy' #*'Chief Kuroki tells the team that they will soon be meeting Beet Buster and his new Buddy Roid, but before any introduction can be made, the Soujikiloid attacks.' #'Mission 16: The Man from Hyper Space' #*'When Hiromu learns that the two new Go-Busters originated from Hyper Space, he challenges Jin to a duel, suspicious of their motives.' #'Mission 17: Its Name is Go-Buster Beet!' #*'After using the GT-02 to drive the BC-04 and the SJ-05 off an Enetron Tower, Ryuji confronts Masato about siphoning Enetron just as the others arrive. Masato says he can't wait for supplies to be "officially" delivered to him. Noticing a training injury on Hiromu's face, Masato asks Hiromu if he's still upset about losing to him earlier. Annoyed, Hiromu claims he was just doing "ordinary training." Before taking his leave, Masato tells the primary Go-Busters once they become strong enough to beat him, they'll be strong enough to face Messiah in Hyper Space. He notices Ryuji's reaction to his teammates' resolve.' #'Mission 18: Cooperative Operations 3000 Meters in the Earth' #*'While Yoko gets into an argument with Hiromu while she is studying beetles, Kuroki talks to Ryuji about the new development from Masato and Beet J. Stag before they are alerted to not only a Metaloid created in the Gunno district but Vaglass Megazord's arrival within seconds before no longer being detected.' #'Mission 19: My Combination! Buster Hercules' #*'After giving Beet J. Stag an Enetron Can to his specifications, the BuddyRoids feel the oddball does not know who they are. But Jay identifies each of them before offending Cheeda Nick by calling him "that bike guy" and takes the can back. Wanting to make himself more useful like Jay, Nick trains himself before being found by Gorisaki Banana and confides in him that Jay's words made him realize he wants to find his calling. After attempts to find his place in other fields, Nick tries karate in the Akigaya district and ends up meeting a group of children who remind him of how he trained Hiromu as a child. However, alerted of a Vaglass Megazord to appear in 4 hours and 20 minutes in the area, Nick encounters the Metaloid Spannerloid.' #'Mission 20: 5-Man Concentration! Great Go-Buster!' #*'?' #'Mission 21: Farewell, Blue Buster' #*'?' #'Mission 22: The Beautiful Avatar: Escape' #*'?' #'Mission 23: The Will of the Inheritors' #*'?' #'Mission 24: A Très Bien Summer Festival' #*'?' #'Mission 25: Pursue the Mystery of the Avatars!' #*'?' #'Mission 26: The Tiny Enemy! Control Room SOS' #*'?' #'Mission 27: An Out of Control Combo to Escape the Labyrinth!' #*'?' #'Mission 28: Beware of Chickens!' #*'?' #'Mission 29: Breaking Into Hyperspace!' #*'?' #'Mission 30: Messiah Shutdown' #*'?' #'Mission 31: Space Sheriff Gavan Arrives!' #*'?' #'Mission 32: Friendship Tag With Gavan!' #*'?' #'Mission 33: Morphin'! Powered Custom' #*'?' #'Mission 34: The Enemy Is Beet Buster?!' #*'?' #'Mission 35: Roar, Tategami Lioh!' #*'?' #'Mission 36: Go-Buster Lioh, Shoom!' #*'?' #'Mission 37: The Black and White Brides' #*'?' #'Mission 38: Live! Ace Deathmatch' #*'?' #'Mission 39: Finishing Blow! Messiah's Fist' #*'?' #'Mission 40: Suffering J. and the Messiahloid' #*'?' #'Mission 41: The Thief Pink Buster!' #*'When a new Messiah Card is found in a painting worth 10 million yen, the Energy Management Center tries to get it, but the owner will not part with the painting. However, it is stolen by a mysterious thief calling herself "Pink Buster", and Hiromu chases after her to retrieve the card, but must instead protect Pink Buster from Vaglass's attacks.' #'Mission 42: Attack! Within the Megazord' #*'While the Go-Busters battle Denshaloid 2 and DenshaZord 2, Enter uses a Messiah Card on DenshaZord 2, turning it into the MegaZordloid, sucking people into itself, including Yoko who must battle inside the combination Metaloid/Megazord to save civilians.' #'Mission 43: Christmas Determination' #*'The Go-Busters plan a Christmas party for children who cannot stay with their families. Before the festivities can begin however, Escape's new MegaZord Zeta attacks.' #'Mission 44: Christmas Eve - Time to Finish Our Mission' #*'Escape betrays Enter and begins to create Messiah using her own avatar as the vessel and including Go-Buster Ace's mechanics in the Megazord Zeta's design. The Go-Busters must figure out a way to defeat Escape and save Christmas.' #'Mission 45: Happy New Year! Another Small Formidable Enemy' #*'While celebrating the New Year, Hiromu discovers that his sister is going out on a date with someone, finding it to be Ryuji. As the events unfold, a presumed dead Vaglass member is about to enact his revenge.' #'Mission 46: The New Fusion and Overheated Rampage!' #*'Yoko and Ryuji get into a fight after she asks him for advice and he brushes her off. However, when Enter and Escape attack again, Ryuji's pushed over the edge of his Weakpoint, putting everyone in severe danger.' #'Mission 47: Reset and Backup' #*'With living creatures now able to be turned into Metaloids, the Go-Busters work hard on trying to get Hiromu to overcome his chicken-themed Weakpoint.' #'Mission 48: Setting the Trap' #*'It is revealed the 13th Messiah Card is within Hiromu, but Masato cannot figure out how to remove it from the young man's body safely. Undeterred, Hiromu takes on Enter one-on-one.' #'Mission 49: Preparation and Selection' #*'The Go-Busters begin to lose hope as Enter's ability to become more powerful with recreation allows him to assume a Red Buster-like form called Dark Buster. As Hiromu steals his resolve into sacrificing himself for the good of his friends, Masato tries to prepare an alternative involving Hyper Space.' #'Final Mission: Eternal Bonds' #*'With Hyper Space now very unstable and only a matter of time before it is completely destroyed, the Go-Busters are ready to fight against Enter and end things once and for all. Meanwhile, Masato enacts his gambit to remove the final Messiah Card from Hiromu's body.' 'Movies' #'Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen' #'Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters the Movie: Protect the Tokyo Enetower!' #'Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Movie' #'Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z' #'Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Returns vs. Dōbutsu Sentai Go-Busters' #'Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters: Dinosaur Great Battle! Farewell, Eternal Friends' #'Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen' 'Specials' #'Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Beet Buster vs. J' Category:Zack26 Category:Gara26 Category:Gara30 Category:Beast Morphers Category:Super sentai Season Category:Go-Busters Category:Buddy Roids